Care Bears REVEALED
by Kirbyluvr210
Summary: No human has ever known about the true nature of the care bear...UNTIL NOW. Rated T for major violence and pure evil. THIS STORY is HILLARIOUS! If I do say so myself... authored by Shadicx, Kirbyluvr210, and Ladyzsgolla
1. Chapter 1

Care Bears: REVEALED

You all know the Care Bears… At least you THINK you know them. Wait till you hear what I have to say about them. Then you know the TRUE NATURE of the Care Bears….

"Come Share Bear! Let us frolic through the flowery meadows!" called Sunshine Bear as she, Share Bear, and Love Bear skipped along the hillside. Share Bear hummed a happy tune as she kept her eyes on the camera, which was filming the show.

"Remember kids! Always be happy and safe and spread love and joy to all!, Love Bear sang in a cheery sing song voice. "See you next time!" The screen went dark.

"And that's a wrap!" said an outside voice. Suddenly the room became as dark as night while the eyes of the three bears filled with hatred and evil, a cruel smile painted on each face.

"Muahahahaha…." Love Bear laughed as she rubbed her two paws together.

"Stupid humans, they are such fools." Share Bear commented, her eyes filled with cruel glee.

"Little do they know that we're planning an invasion to their planet this very moment!" said Sunshine Bear.

Just then Friendship Bear walked out of the darkness, eyes gleaming. "Well done you three."

Share Bear nodded. "Yes. I cannot wait to bring the human race to their doom!"

"In time Share Bear, in time…" Friendship Bear agreed. "Once we open the portal to the mortal world, we will quickly overpower them with our advanced weaponry and superior knowledge. Not to mention our super powerful ninja skills." Friendship Bear eyed the other bears carefully. "But we would truly be lost without you three." She paced back and forth. "Our hand-to-hand combat specialist, Love Bear." Love Bear saluted as Friendship Bear walked in front of her. "Our strategic genius, Share Bear." Share Bear didn't salute, but she nodded to let Friendship Bear know she was listening. "And of course, our weapons extraordinaire and our leader, Sunshine Bear." However, Sunshine Bear was nowhere to be found. "Where's…" But before Friendship bear could finish her sentence, Sunshine bear came out into the open, grenades strapped to her waist, a bazooka in her arm.

"KILL!" Shrieked Sunshine Bear. However, in all her eagerness, she didn't realize the gun was loaded the wrong way…

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Begining

Care Bears: Revealed

Chapter 2: A Surprising Beginning

You all know the Care Bears. At least you THINK you know them. Wait till you hear what I have to say about them. Till you know the TRUE NATURE of the care bears….

The funeral for Sunshine Bear was short, very short. Just like Sunshine Bear herself.

"And she was the greatest maniac a bear could ever have known." Friendship Bear said, tears in her eyes.

"She WAS a great leader." Love Bear agreed. "Even though she killed my pet hamster, killed my parents, and tried to kill me in my sleep." Love Bear stood silently in thought. "That was the first day we met. …..a very memorable day, indeed."

"Memorable?" said Share Bear in disbelief. "Hello, she killed…your…hamster? I'm sorry I can't see you with a hamster."

"Are you insulting her memory, or my crazy lifestyle?"

"Both, I guess. But she did try to kill you."

"Moving on….."

"Guys, let's just honor her memory, and Love Bear, please, put your knives away." Friendship Bear spoke aloud, obviously getting annoyed.

"But…don't you feel it too?" Love bear asked, unsure.

"Feel what?"

" The feeling that… someone is watching us…"

All of a sudden, Love Bear spun a knife in her hand she threw it an unseen figure. She missed and she started to follow him. Love Bear rushed into the woods. She felt stealthy as she ran after the silhouette. She threw three knives. One missing slightly to the right, one missing slightly to the left, but finally, the last knife landed of the enemy's shirt, pinning them to a tree. The rest of the Care Bears followed. The stealthy intruder's appearance was hidden by a mask. Once removed, it was revealed that the figure of the bear was incredibly…nerdy. His nose was rather huge and his eyes were covered up by big, shady glasses.

"Who are you?" Love Bear asked curiously and threateningly, removing her knife from the bear's shirt. The bear seemed very nervous as he pushed his glassed closer to his eyes (as nerds often do but no offense taken ). "I…I'm Brain Bear…" He stuttered nervously. "Who...who are…"

"Love Bear." She interrupted, glaring at him. "And don't get on my bad side…" She added. "…or my knives won't miss."

"You…missed?" Brain Bear wondered out loud, On purpose?"

"Today is just your lucky day." She replied.

A grin spread over his geeky face. "Care Bears…YOU WILL FALL TO THE HANDS OF GOOD!"


End file.
